The Rose
by musicdaisuki-07
Summary: ...


**It all started on springtime…**

**_A girl with a long hair, was in her garden walking around while watering the flowers…_ **

**_"This day is so nice, the air is so fresh…"_ **

**"Ma'am! You should get inside now the wind is getting a bit chilly," said the maid. **

**Then I replied, "I'll be there in a minute!"**

** _My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm very shy to people whom I do not know, but I always try to be friendly to everyone. My mom is dead, she died when she gave birth to me, while my dad is still in Canada. I was born here in Japan but when my mom died my dad and I moved to Canada. I came back here in Japan because I missed my friends so much especially my best friend. I asked for my father's permission if he would allow me to come back to Japan, I was so happy when he said yes I packed my right away after my dad said yes haha…_**

**(Inside the house) _time: 5:30am_**

**"Ma'am, would you like a hot bath?" said the maid.**

**"No need, I'll just make one myself." I replied.**

**"But-!"**

**She stopped arguing with me when I smiled at her and that made her stop talking haha…**

**…_Taking a bath…__(Time: 5:35am)_**

_**(Inside Sakura's room)**_

**"I guess this is alright!" _wearing a black sport shirt and a white skirt_**

**"Ma'am the car is ready!" the maid suddenly shouted from the kitchen.**

**"I'm coming!"**

**"Don't forget your bag ma'am! " pointing at my bag which was on the sofa.**

**"Yeah, I know… I'm going!" _with a big smile on my face_…**

**" Take care ma'am!"**

**"I will" **

**(At school)**

**_It's a nice day to start a new school year…_**

**"Sakura-chan is that you?!"**

**A girl with a black strait hair was calling me…when I faced her…**

**"Tomoyo-chan!?"**

** She's here?! _Tomoyo is also a shy person but friendly to everyone, just like me, and she's the best friend that I have been talking about, we have been my best friend since kindergarten. But I moved to Canada when I was in grade school. I lived in Canada for five long years. And i came back haha _**

**"It has been a long time since we last met!"**

**"Yeah, I know! I missed you so much!"**

**"Me too!" _she hugged and smiled at me_**

**"I feel uncomfortable here…"**

**"Don't worry I'm here to help you!"**

**(Walking inside the school)**

**Suddenly a girl in pony tail, a girl with a hair band and a guy with spiky hair approached us…**

**"Hi I'm Rika! I see you're a new student here…" said the girl with the pony tail.**

**"Hi I'm Chiharu…nice to meet you!" said the girl with the hair band.**

**"Then that just leave me, hi I'm Yamazaki!" the boy with spiky hair.**

**"Tomoyo-chan! Who's the new girl here?" said another guy. This guy is wearing round-shaped glasses.**

**"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but you guys can call me Sakura!"**

**"And my name is Eriol Harigawa! Nice to meet you Sakura-chan! And just call me Eriol!" the guy with round-shaped glasses said.**

**"We better go Sakura-chan, you still have to meet the principal" said Tomoyo pulling my sleeves.**

**(Going to the office…)**

_**Knocking at the door…**_

**"Come in!" a low voice said. "Good morning sir, this is Sakura the new student!" said Tomoyo to the principal.**

**"Oh! I've been waiting for you to come!" said the principal.**

**…_Talking to the principal…_**

**"Thank you very much sir!"**

**"So what is your section?" Tomoyo suddenly asked me.**

**"Um… B!"**

**"We are classmates!" hugging me.**

**"About that Eriol-kun guy who is he?"**

**"Um… he and his best friend is the most handsome guy here in the school!"**

**"Who is his best friend?"**

**"Li, Syaoran!"**

**"What does he look like?"**

**"Well…"**

**"Ouch!"_ I fell on the floor…_**

**…_Standing up…_**

**"Gomenasai!" (_Gomenasai means sorry)_**

**"Daijobu Sakura-chan?" (_Daijobu means are you ok?)_**

**"Yes…" **

**…_Guy walking away…_**

_**What the hell?! This guy doesn't even know how to say sorry?!**_

**"You can at least say sorry you know!"**

**"Li-kun!?" "That's Li, Syaoran?"**

**"Yup! That's him, the best friend of Eriol-kun!"**

**"Tomoyo-chan you said he was handsome, seems to me he's not!"**

**"What did you just say?!"**

**"That you are not handsome?"**

**"Be very careful Sakura-chan! Li-kun is some times a bit scary!**

**"I'm a bit scary too, some times right!"**

**"Well…"_looking at me…_**

**"Will you two just shut your mouth?"**

**"You know you can say it in a nice way!"**

**"But I don't feel like saying it in a nice way!"**

**"You're the worst person I've ever met!"**

**"Will the two of you shut up?"**

**"No!"**

**"Your also the worst person I've ever met!"**

**"I said shut up!"**

**…**

**"Now Li-kun this is Sakura Kinomoto! And Sakura-chan this is Li, Syaoran!"**

**"Tomoyo-chan…um what happened here?"**

**"Oh nothing, right!" saying with a mocking smile**

**(Inside the classroom)**

**"Good morning class! This is your new classmate…um can you introduce your self to the class?"**

**"Ok! Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto, good morning everyone!"**

**"Good morning!"**

**"Um…why don't you seat beside Li-kun first!"**

**"What!"**

_**Lunch…**_

**"Tomoyo-chan!"**

**"Sakura-chan!"**

**"Why don't we go to lunch together?"**

**"Sure!"**

**"Can I join you guys?"**

**"Sure!"**

**"Thank you!"**

**…_Eating…_**

**(Back at the classroom)**

**"Class tomorrow we will have a field trip, the groupings is by four got it!"**

**"Yes ma'am!"**

**…_Studying…_**

**Ring…**

**"Ok class, don't forget tomorrow!"**

**"Yes ma'am!"**

**…_Students going out…_**

**"Want to be group mates Sakura-chan!"**

**"Sure!"**

**"Can I join you guys?"**

**"Um…"**

**"Well, field trip…is um…"**

**…**

**"Oh…then we will sleep at the floor!"**

**"Who we?"**

**"Li-kun and me!"**

**"What!"**

**" Well…"**

**"I don't want him to be in our group!"**

**"Who?"**

**"It's none of your business!"**

**"Why… is it about me?"**

**"No!"**

**"Then why don't you tell me?"**

**"Will you just shut up?"**

**"Fine!"**

**…_The next day…_**

**"Have you chosen your group mates?"**

**"Almost every one has their group mates only few has none!"**

**"Well class, the field trip was moved tomorrow so… has anyone brought their things?"**

**"No one!"**

**"That's good!"**

**Ring… **

**"Ok lunch time!"**

**…_Going out…_**

**"Li-kun do you have your group mates?"**

**" Nope!"**

**"Sakura-chan, why don't you let him be one of our group mates, well we are lacking one you know?"**

**"Well…I'll think about it"**

**…Thinking…**

**"So what's the answer?"**

**"The answer is-"**


End file.
